Employees (Game Dev Story)
Employees are the cornerstone of the game, performing every task. They may be leveled or trained, and have unequal skill sets in order to force diversity into your workforce. There are 44 hire-able and 18 outsourced employees in Game Dev Story. Employee Statistics There are four main statistics that are used to measure an employee's skill. * Programming: General skill. Mostly govern the speed at which fun points are produced during development. * '''Scenario: '''How good they are at both writing game proposals and adding creativity points during development. * '''Graphics: '''How good they are at creating graphics and adding graphics points during development. * '''Sound: '''How good they are at composing music and adding sound points during development. Employees with different job types are usually weighted toward different stats. Careers There are a total of 8 different careers, with different pros and cons. Some require specific unlock conditions, but all employees start off with some job. More information about careers can be found on the careers page, but a list of careers is: *Coder *Writer *Designer *Sound Engineer *Director *Producer *Hardware Engineer *Hacker Leveling Up Leveling your employees requires Research Data ( ) and raises both employee stats and salary. Through the use of the Career Change Manual available from the traveling salesman, you may choose an employee to change careers, and begin leveling them up in each career. Once an employee is level 5 in both Director and Producer, the Hardware Engineer career becomes available to that employee, and you may begin working on Console development. Normally this means having level 5 in all jobs, but employees that start as Director or Producer can circumvent this. Salaries grow at a compounding rate: each level up multiplies the salary by 1.2. As such, the stat increases from leveling up come at a high cost compared to training; so, the main reason to level characters is to unlock genres and types or switch to a better career. Hiring Methods Training Methods There are many training methods that your employees can use, with more and more being unlocked as you progress through the game. Training drains the employee's power bar. The training methods do stop having effect after a while, so keep this in mind. Firing You may fire an employee in Game Dev Story, but this comes with both added benefit and detriment. Firing an employee that has low stats or a high salary opens up room for another employee. Budgetary constraints may also demand a layoff if your employees' salaries are to be paid and you do not have the funds. If an employee is fired, they retain their salary, trained stats and job levels. They may be hired back through the normal method for that character, listed below. This can be used to great effect- if you develop a console you will need a hardware engineer, who will have an extremely high salary. Once you finish your console, you can replace them with a less costly, better trained employee, and hire the engineer again later if you need to make a new console. Employee List Bold career levels indicate the initial career an employee starts out as. Outsourcing When making a game, you may use outside specialists to work on your game (for a price). This can be handy if you don't have an employee early on to do that role, only have one employee that can do it, and want to avoid using them again since it hurts the stats gained, or simply want a higher boost than your employees offer (costs more). When choosing someone to work on the game, contractors are marked by Out.